Felicity
Felicity -- Gamma Partha Two Class: M Gravity: 0.98 G Diameter: 7860 miles Period: 350.2 days Rotation: 26.1 hours Satellites: Selen -- class: F gravity: 0.163 G diameter: 3060 miles period: 33 days rotation: 792 hours Life: Vertebrate, complex nervous system, aquatic and terran forms. Sentient transplant. Ane 50% Other 50% Felicity is the most recently settled Ane world in the Federation. The Ane have been here only since the mid 22nd century. It is also the most cosmopolitan of the Ane systems. The one decent planet having to serve all. Felicity has a number of large cities. Harmony is the largest and the capital of the planet and the system. Harmony is a series of archologies that hold 70% of the non-Ane population of the planet. Extensive farming belts in the nearby mountains provide for the city's needs. Every effort has been made to provide arable land in areas Ane do not favor to leave more open land for the landlords. Harmony is a manufacturing and business center. Offices for the Kimberless Diamond Mining Company, Nanotech Computer Systems, Waldo & Magic, Stoner Medical Systems, El Nanth Starships, and Korlis Drives are found here, as well as hundreds of local and small companies. Felicity is also the location of Memory Two. A duplicate of the Savanna Memory One complex in every respect. Memory Two University is located in the Old Towers section of Harmony. Among the exhibits is the largest known natural cut diamond in the Federation. Mined on Diamond -- Alpha Partha Three "The Rock" weights in at an incredible 106,137 carets. It is brilliant cut and exhibits no bare-eye visible flaws, and only two inclusions of visible size. The fire is quite brilliant, and it is a popular sight for visitors. Felicity has one moon, Selen. It has nearly the same mass ratio as the earth/moon pair in the sol system. Selen is however smaller than Luna. It is believed to the remains of a larger denser planet, a super earth, ripped apart in the formation of a different star system and it came to rest in orbit around Felicity. Elemental and isotopic studies have conformed this. Selen is too poor in light elements and isotropically does not belong in the Parth system. The first known stable integration of a rouge planet. Ecology Felicity is an almost duplicate of Earth, only slightly hotter. It has the large moon, and the 70% water surface. Ane have occupied every corner they reasonably can here. It is the only planet where the Ane migrate from seasonal pasture grounds as the seasons change. As typical of the Ane since their settlement their has been both a drop in the numbers of the large predators, and a like drop in the large herbivores that compete with Ane. There have been protests over their altering the natural ecology of the planet. The protests have fallen on deaf ears. The local government is the Ane, and they like the changes, and the Federation has no jurisdiction over the local polices. The Greens have lost this one, but are slow to admit it. Space Presence Selen is the site of the Felicity Space Dock. Starbase 342 consisted of orbital facilities located at the L1 point and ground facilities are located on the smamll but massive moon "below" it. What Selen has that makes building starships here a good idea is massive veins of trititanium. Dilithium is also found in quantity on several of the system's rocky worlds. As a result the Felicity Space Dock is a major builder of starships. Category:PlanetsCategory:Epiphany Trek